Sektor
'|align=center}} Sektor is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 3. About Sektor Throughout the various Mortal Kombat games he was involved in, Sektor has grown into an ever more menacing mechanized warrior. He represents the closest thing to evil a cyborg can be, and combines traits of both a stealthy ninja and a ruthless killing machine fit for modern warfare. In contrast to his counterpart Cyrax, Sektor never bothered to rediscover his human side, and may be unable to. As far as this could be said about a cyborg, it is likely that he suffers from a form of insanity. He is capable of independent thought and action like Cyrax and Smoke; however, unlike the other two cyborgs, the only emotion Sektor really displays is anger and ruthlessness. Appearance As with his fellow Lin Kuei test subjects, Sektor is a cyborg ninja adorned in red armor plating. After the events of ''Deadly Alliance'', Sektor gave himself a technological upgrade to further his conquest as leader of the cyborg ninja army, the Tekunin. The redesign changes all except his helmet completely, resembling a battle robot more than a ninja. In the newest Mortal Kombat, Sektor is given an entirely new design with a distinct manga-esque inspired style. The only thing kept from the original is the topside of his helmet featuring loose wires. An alternate costume also features him for the very first time in human form, appearing as an Asian warrior wearing a red and black gi. Unlike his reluctant partner Cyrax, he embraces technological advances, utilizing a jetpack and hidden conventional weaponry. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities As a "cybernetic organism", Sektor possesses enhanced strength and stamina, as well as great on-board weaponry. As with the case of Sektor, he appears to specialize in long range combat, his chest cavity loaded with rockets and heat seeking missiles. Unlike the other cyborgs, Sektor embraced his new machine body and decided to upgrade it rather than remove it. As of Armageddon, he commands an entire squad of AI controlled machines built in a similar vein to his original design as well as Cyrax's new design. Due to his upgrades, he possesses a jet propulsion system on each of his joints and new armor plating. He also now has two pulse blades to verse his foes in close quarter combat if needed to. He also possesses the ability to turn invisible. Signature moves *'Chest Missile:' Sektor fires a missile directly at his opponent from his chest. In MK 2011, this is called Straight Missile. In his human form, he fires it from his hands. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:TE, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Double Missile:' Sektor fires two missiles straight at his opponent. This becomes the enhanced version of Straight Missile in MK 2011. (MKT, MKG, MK 2011) *'Homing Missile:' Sektor fires a missile that follows the opponent before exploding. In MK 2011, this move is the enhanced version of Up Missile. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK 2011) *'Upward Missile:' Sektor fires a missile upwards, which falls back down, hitting the opponent from above. In MK 2011, Sektor can now fire a missile in front or behind the enemy, and it is called Up Missile. (MKA, MK 2011) *'Rocket Punch:' Sektor teleports under his opponent and gives him a rising uppercut. This move can also be done in air. In MK 2011, this is called Teleport Uppercut. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:TE, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Metal Uppercut. After the first hit lands, Sektor will hit the opponent a second time, slamming them into the ground. *'Flame Burner:' Sektor fires flames at the opponent with his arm-implanted flamethrower. (MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Flame Thrower, which deals more damage. *'X-Ray Move - Massive Missile: '''Sektor fires a powerful missile from his chest at his opponent, then immediately performs a Rocket Punch that breaks his opponent's jaw, skull, and knocks teeth out. As they fall, he charges up a powerful force palm and targets the opponent's back, which is enough to break their spine and close bones. (''MK 2011) Other Moves *'Throw': In contrast to many other characters, Sektor uses a very basic body slam move. (MK 2011) *'Throw': Sektor's original throw was stranger, a metallic third arm came out of his shoulder area, snatched his foe by the head & slammed them behind him. (MK3, MKT) *'Blast Palm': Sektor delivers a strong double-palm strike which stuns his foe briefly. Both forms of Sektor seem to have flames on his hands during this. (MK 2011) *'One-Leg Stance': Sektor enters a different stance, where he has a couple extra kick moves for his foe. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Compactor:' A large crushing device emerges out of Sektor's chest and slits itself over the opponent's head and under the opponent's feet. At Sektor's command, the compactor closes in, thus crushing the opponent to death. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG) *'Flamethrower:' Sektor burns the opponent to death via flamethrower that is implanted in his arm. This move reappears in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon and Mortal Kombat (2011), but as a special move instead of a Fatality. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG) *'Super Missle:' In the Game Gear and Master System version of MK3, Sektor simply shoots out a missile that burns the opponent to death. (MK3) *'Missile Strike:' Sektor kicks the opponent in the head multiple times, then as they stagger back, launches a missile, effectively ending their life. Only present in the GBA version of MK:DA, known as Tournament Edition. (MK:TE) *'Robo-Sek:' Sektor deploys four missiles from his frame but remain at his side as he locks on to the victim, releasing a fifth missile from his chest cavity that blows the opponent's head, torso and arms off. As they fly into the air, the other missiles find their mark and strike the disembodied body parts, vaporizing them as the legs finally collapse. In his alternate human form, the first four missiles are obtained from a device he throws and the fifth missile is launched from the armband. (MK 2011) *'The Scarecrow:' Sektor launches a device onto his dazed opponent's chest. He then enters a code to his arm and the device separates, tearing apart the arms, legs, torso, and head. In his human form, he throws the device from his hand instead of firing it from his chest. (MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship - Test Your Might:' Sektor hits a strength testing pole with a mallet and causes the bell to ring. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality - Darkness:' Sektor transforms into a bat and decapitates the opponent. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Sektor starts playing with his rocket which then activates, sending Sektor flying. He then falls to the ground and starts crying. (MK 2011) Appearances in other media Film Sektor appears in Mortal Kombat Legacy, portrayed by Peter Shinkoda. He and Cyrax are being transported to a facility where the argue about the Cyber Initiative, claiming that it is the way of the future with technology further advancing. The two are then tested against two well-trained Lin Kuei agents whom they quickly defeat. They are then brought in for cybernetic enhancements, taking away their emotions but retaining their memories, making them fully obedient. After their lower bodies are removed, the armor is grafted onto their bodies (Sektor using a red colored version of Cyrax's MK 2011 model). They are then tested against Project Hydro. Though the cyborg has the upper hand, Cyrax pulls through eventually, allowing him and Sektor to overwhelm him while he watches his partner decapitate Hydro. Television Sektor made a brief appearance within the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. In the first episode, "Kombat Begins Again", Sektor and Cyrax led an attack on Earthrealm that was thwarted by Earth's warriors and Sub-Zero. Sektor had two lines of dialog during his confrontation with Kitana. During a brief flashback scene in which he was unmasked (in episode 5: "Old Friends Never Die"), he was portrayed as a African-American man with long dreadlocks. His human form had never been described in canon up until the reboot of the series. Character development Sektor was named "Ketchup" during early production of Mortal Kombat 3. This development title is referenced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as the name of one of Cyrax's combos in his Sambo fighting style. Sektor also has a move in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon called "Ketchup's Revenge". There is a noted similarity between the designs of both the Mortal Kombat cyborgs and the Predator, the alien from the eponymous movie. Certain elements of both characters' armor resemble each other, and as for Sektor, he is shown using an active camouflage unit during Armageddon's Konquest mode. Sektor's appearance originally resembled an armored ninja; this appearance was used as a palette swap template for Cyrax and Smoke. This appearance was kept through Mortal Kombat Gold. After the series' transition into full 3D, which allowed for more non-human design possibilities, the cyber ninja template changed with Cyrax in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Sektor received an exact replica of Cyrax's design change with a red recolor; the lower body appears more mechanical, yet the head remains the same. Sektor retained this appearance in Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition. He finally received his own original design in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, leaving his helmet design the only visual link to Cyrax. The Krypt in Armageddon has concept art of Sektor holding a weapon similar to a polearm (It is referred to as a "2-hand pulse blade"). The concept was dropped in favor of giving him two swords in the game. There's also designs of a red car for him to use in the Motor Kombat mini-game. Since Sektor wasn't included in the final version of Motor Kombat, this design wasn't used. It is possible Sektor was replaced by Cyrax as Cyrax's car is visually simply a yellow version of Sektor's car with an inverted tail. Game information Sektor's storyline in Mortal Kombat Gold appears to have been partially retconned. He was originally assigned to survey the actions of Cyrax, who had been recovered by the Lin Kuei clan and seemed to be acting erratically. Since it was later said that Cyrax had been discovered by Jax and Sonya, Sektor's direct surveillance of him could not have successfully occurred. In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode, Sektor appears in the realm of Edenia and asks Shujinko to bring him needed parts from Orderrealm after an altercation with Sub-Zero. Quotes Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *''"You are not leaving until I get all the information I need. Even if I have to beat it out of you. Fight!"'' Mortal Kombat (2011) *"I will show no mercy!" (Battle Cry in Robot Form) *''"For the Lin Kuei!"'' (Battle Cry in Human Form) *'"Target acquired." (When firing a Homing Missile.) *"We obey the grandmaster's commands, Cyrax." *''"Cyrax is Lin Kuei. He will complete his task."'' (To Shang Tsung) *''"You were commanded to kill Johnny Cage. You disobeyed."'' (To Cyrax) *''"You have broken your oath."'' (To Cyrax) *''"The Cyber Initiative will eliminate insubordination."'' (To Cyrax) *''"No one leaves the Lin Kuei..."'' (After being beaten by Cyrax) *''"You have disobeyed your directive to remain at the Lin Kuei temple."'' (To Smoke) *''"You will return with us to begin your transformation."'' (To Smoke) *''"We are the Lin Kuei. More stealthful than the night, more deadly than the dawn!"'' (To Smoke before his fight with him) *''"We request that we may return him to our temple for judgement."'' (To Shao Kahn) *''"You report late. Where is the intruder?"'' (To Cyber Sub-Zero) *''"He should have been saved for interrogation."'' (To Cyber Sub-Zero, after Sub-Zero claims he killed Kabal) *''"Follow me, we must lead a new mission."'' (To Cyber Sub-Zero) *''"I have scanned your neural net, Five-Two-O. Your neural modulators have been recalibrated."'' (To Cyber Sub-Zero) *''"The experience has been deleted from your system. Remove your access panel."'' (To Cyber Sub-Zero) *''"Your programming has been corrupted."'' (To Cyber Sub-Zero, after Sub-Zero shoves him to the ground) *''"You are weak, Smoke."'' *''"Now do you understand? The power of the Grandmaster´s vision?"'' Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm *''"Surrender, Princess Kitana! We are not only superior fighting machines, we outnumber you twenty-to-one!"'' *''"You had your chance. Terminate target!"'' (attacking Kitana with his rockets) Stage Relationships *Tekunin Prison - The "prison" is where Sektor demands the information from Taven, and fight. This is part of the Tekunin Warship. This is also the first stage to be played if playing Arcade, Versus, or Practice Modes. (MK:A) Character Relationships Mortal Kombat: Legacy *Partner of Cyrax. *Defeated two Lin Kuei agents alongside Cyrax. *Given cybernetic enhancements. *Together with Cyrax, he fought and defeated Hydro. Trivia *Sektor and Kintaro are the only characters in the games leading up to Trilogy that are neither seen nor referenced in the first two Mortal Kombat films. Curiously, in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Smoke was depicted as a silver-colored version of Sektor in the film, as he was able to shoot missiles - instead of his three-pronged harpoon - from his chest. *''Deceptions Konquest mode depicts Sektor as speaking in third person, while in Armageddon's Konquest mode, he speaks in the first person. In this appearance, he is simply a red-colored version of Cyrax. *In the Konquest Mode for Armageddon Sektor can be attacked in the first part right when the mode starts. If the player keeps punching around they'll hit something and a health bar with Sektor's name will appear. Whether or not this is a glitch is still a mystery. *Unlike Cyrax and Smoke in MK3 and UMK3, Sektor was the only cyborg to have Fatalities that doesn't kill him with the opponent. Both Cyrax's '''Explosion and Smoke's Oblivion Fatalities in MK3 show both characters getting killed along with the opponent they beat, Sektor's Fatalities on the other hand only killed the opponent, not himself with them. *Although stated to be devoid of emotions, Sektor shows considerable arrogance and rage in Armageddon's Konquest mode. The explanation for this is that the programming of Sektor is deteriorating. **Also, even though he only shows anger because of this, in MK 2011, he laughs when his Rocket Punch connects, as well as when he is about to perform a Fatality. *Unlike his counterparts (Cyrax, Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero), Sektor doesn't possess a stun move, a move that helps a character attack an opponent with ease like Scorpion's spear for example. *In Deception's Konquest mode, attacking Sektor will cause him to proclaim "ERROR, ERROR." Also blood instead of oil comes out of him when attacked. *In Sektor's Mortal Kombat Gold ending, when he is shooting missiles at Sonya, Jax, and Cyrax, a couple of original MK3 voice samples can be heard in the background. *When Kenshi peforms his Scatterbrained Fatality on Sektor in his human form, Sektor's eyes do not pop out on the third impact. This may be a glitch since Cyrax's eyes pop out. *In Mortal Kombat 3 (and its updates), Sektor is the only cybernetic ninja to have a unique versus portrait. *He was the first of the three cyber ninjas to volunteer for automation, the next being Cyrax, while Smoke was forced into it. In MK 2011, he was the only one of the three to willingly undergo the process, while Cyrax was presumably forced against his will, as was Sub-Zero. *In several different languages, his name translates into the same word. (ex. Filipino, Finnish, Czech) *In MK:A and MK 2011 he has demonstrated the ability to turn invisible. However, the player cannot do this. *In'' MK 2011'', Sektor is the most commonly fought enemy in the Story Mode, being fought five times. *In MK 2011, it was revealed that Sektor had long embraced modern day weaponry before his automation. His alternate human form, along with Cyrax´s, were given unique animations for their special moves separate of their cyborg forms. Sektor utilized wrist-mounted flamethrowers with portable missile launchers. The only supernatural ability he utilized was to warp himself close to his opponent for a surprise attack. *In MK 2011, Sektor and Cyrax received Klassic Costumes, the first free DLC for the game. *According to his bio in MK 2011, Sektor is the son of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. *Through his dialogue after being transformed, it can be inferred that Sektor was the only ninja not given any slaving protocols. This is probably because he was in favor of the initiative, as well as his blood relation to the Grandmaster. *Sektor, along with Cyrax, are the only two characters with two different battle cries and health bar images (one for the cyborg form, and one for the human form). *While Human Sektor will cry tears of oil when a Babality is used on him, Human Cyrax will cry regular tears. It is unknown why Human Sektor cries tears of oil, but it could just be a glitch. *''MK 2011'' is the first game that shows Sektor in his human form. *In MK 2011, he is one of the three characters, along with Kitana and Kenshi, whose X-Ray Move is activated as a projectile. * In Mortal Kombat: Legacy, Cyrax appears with his MK 2011 design while Sektor does not. Sektor simply utilizes Cyrax's design, but re-colored red. References es:Sektor ru:Сектор pt:Sektor Category:Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Lin Kuei Category:Evil Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Cyborgs Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Compatability Packs Characters Category:Palette Swap Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Downloadable Costume Category:Mortal kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Advance Characters